


Compromessi, cheesecake e Super Bowl

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Valentine 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 52 weeks, Klaine Valentine 2016, M/M, Married Life, Slash, Super Bowl
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Klaine Valentine 2016, 09. Super BowlCerto, il Kurt di sette anni avrebbe lamentato che non era un principe, non aveva il mantello azzurro e il castello bianco, ma non poteva lamentarsi: Blaine era perfetto, era il suo primo amore delle superiori ed il suo migliore amico.Purtroppo, però, Blaine era anche un tifoso di football.





	

La vita matrimoniale era fatta di compromessi – non c’era bisogno che suo padre glielo avesse detto, a mo’ di spauracchio, la prima volta che aveva sentito le parole _io e Blaine abbiamo deciso di convivere_.

Erano ancora nella fase _siamo troppo giovani per il matrimonio_ , ma Kurt a volte si domandava esattamente dove fossero le differenze (eccezion fatta per le fedi, poter sfoggiare il cognome di Blaine insieme al suo, i diritti legati all’accordo nuziale e l’album con le foto delle più spettacolari nozze mai viste): dividevano il loro appartamento (e solo chi li conosceva poteva capire cosa significasse, per due come loro, avere _un solo, microscopico bagno_ per _tutti_ i loro prodotti per la pelle e soprattutto per i capelli), le bollette, la spesa e le crisi isteriche del lavoro; non era esattamente come aveva sognato la sua vita di coppia da bambino – ma il super attico a Manhattan sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi – ma era sicuro che non avrebbe potuto avere una versione così perfetta del suo marito ideale nemmeno se l’avesse potuto ordinare per posta su misura per sé.

Certo, il Kurt di sette anni avrebbe lamentato che non era un principe, non aveva il mantello azzurro e il castello bianco, ma non poteva lamentarsi: Blaine era perfetto, era il suo primo amore delle superiori ed il suo migliore amico.

Purtroppo, però, Blaine era anche un tifoso di football.

Ora, essere cresciuti con Burt Hummel lo aveva addestrato ai comportamenti standard di un uomo appassionato di sport, soprattutto negli anni in cui Finn aveva abitato con loro, ma Kurt aveva sempre risolto chiudendosi in camera con le cuffie e ignorando in toto la faccenda, pensando che, quando un giorno avrebbe vissuto a New York City, nel suo mega attico di Manhattan, col suo attore cinematografico/teatrale/produttore/modello (non aveva ancora deciso, all’epoca), il grande televisore del soggiorno avrebbe trasmesso solo film e programmi trash – perché il suo Futuro Marito, questa figura mitologica senza volto su cui sospirava nei momenti grigi, non avrebbe mai neppure menzionato il Super Bowl.

E invece eccolo lì, nel suo microscopico ma elegante appartamento di New York, seduto sulla sua poltrona vintage (che non dimostrava assolutamente i venti dollari che aveva pagato al mercatino delle pulci per averla), i capelli acconciati con una maestria che da ragazzino avrebbe sognato, con l’uomo dei suoi sogni con uno dei suoi cardigan preferiti addosso, un televisore che rasentava la decenza e una catasta di patatine, salatini e altra immondizia stipati sul tavolino da caffè.

– Oh, Sam e Artie stanno arrivando – esclamò il suddetto _uomo dei suoi sogni_ , tornando dalla cucina con una cassa di birre – Passano a prendere Puck e Mike e sono qui.

Era una bella rimpatriata, per una sciocchezza come un evento sportivo: ma era il primo anno che i ragazzi si trovavano ad assistere al Super Bowl senza Finn e avevano deciso di trascorrerlo insieme sul divano di casa Anderson-Hummel, nonostante le sue scarne dimensioni, per festeggiare e riconciliarsi con gli eventi passati.

Kurt aveva bocciato l’idea di uscire con le ragazze, visto che i locali erano pieni di maxi schermi per seguire le partite e di tifosi invasati, perciò si era detto che, dovendo stare in casa, tanto valeva rimanere nella sua; tanto conosceva la prassi: letto, cuffie, pila di riviste e resistere fino alla fine dello strazio, ripetendo il mantra _tieni duro, poi non se ne parlerà più per i prossimi trecentosessantaquattro giorni_.

Il Kurt della sua infanzia lo guardava con riprovazione, braccia conserte, mento sollevato e un piede a battere in terra, ripetendo _il_ mio _principe azzurro non lo farebbe mai_.

– Kurt?

– Sì? – rispose, distogliendosi dai suoi pensieri.

Blaine si inginocchiò di fronte alla sua poltrona e gli prese le mani, posandovi un bacio con assoluta devozione – Non so come ringraziarti, _so_ quanto ti costa lasciarmi invitare qui i ragazzi per il Super Bowl.

 _Cosa stavi dicendo del_ tuo _principe azzurro, moccioso?_ , pensò con un sorriso.

– Oh, sai che sono una creatura comprensiva e magnanima, Blaine.

L’altro ridacchiò – E?

– E?

– E...?

– Oh, già: e te la farò scontare nei prossimi giorni.

Blaine scoppiò a ridere – C’è una cheesecake nel frigo, nascosta dietro il cartone delle birre, e le riviste che non hai ancora letto sono in camera, sul tuo comodino, accanto al tuo pc.

Kurt gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra, proprio mentre il campanello trillava con un’insistenza da spaccare i timpani, e attese che i ragazzi si accomodassero, prima di recuperare una forchetta, salviette, la sua torta e ritirarsi in pace in camera da letto: Blaine aveva sistemato tutto alla perfezione, così che Kurt si ritrovò nel giro di dieci minuti con le cuffie, Netflix e tutta la cheesecake che poteva desiderare.

– E Anderson batte Prince Philiph uno a zero – sospirò beato.

Il matrimonio è fatto di compromessi, anche quando non è ancora un matrimonio, ma finché ci sono l’uomo dei tuoi sogni e la cheesecake è tutto più o meno in discesa.


End file.
